Wireless velocity determination systems can be based on determining a number of carrier phases of a number of carrier signals. For velocity determination of a wireless receiver, the number of carrier signals can e.g. be transmitted by a number of wireless transmitters and can be received by the wireless receiver in order to determine its velocity.
For determining the number of carrier phases, the wireless receiver usually comprises a number of phase locked loops. Disturbances in the operation of a phase locked loop, e.g. caused by short term shading or mechanical shock, can result in a cycle slip of the phase locked loop and impede the determination of the velocity of the wireless receiver.
Common methods for detection of cycle slips in phase locked loops are usually highly dependent on the expected dynamics of the wireless receiver. Aggressive dynamics can cause a carrier phase variation mistakenly identified as a cycle slip causing a false alarm of a cycle slip detector. Common methods based on a simultaneous analysis of the whole number of phase locked loops usually have either low probability of correct detection or high computational cost.
In Zhoufeng Ren, et al., “A Real-time Cycle-slip Detection and Repair Method for Single Frequency GPS Receiver”, 2011, 2nd Int. Conf. on Networking and Inf. Technol. IPCSIT, vol. 17, pp. 224-230, cycle slips are analyzed separately in each phase locked loop.